Fates design
by wereguardian
Summary: Asami has many secrets and when people show up wanting her dead Tye refuses to let it happen. Why does Fate have to be so cruel? Hasn't Asami had enough? I guess its just fates design.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_During season 2 episode: Beneath_

Jaime stepped outside, "here you go Mr. Longshadow" he said walking down the steps giving the water to the older Longshadow.

"Thank you Jaime" He said taking the glass.

Jaime rubbed the back of his neck, "so have you seen Tye?" The Elder held up his hand for silence as he drank the continence of the cup.

He sighed examining the cup, "Not in a few weeks" The he focused on the young man before him "but I wouldn't worry. You see Tye comes from a long line of Mescalero Apache chiefs, I believe he has begun a journey of awakening that will connect him to his heritage and show him the path to his destiny…..and only then will you make peace with one inside you"

**Hey guys this is a Percy Jackson and a Twilight cross, The Quiellete legends are now the Mescalero stories in this story. Um, ideas are always excepted, and appreciated, also review please, um thanks. Also I'm getting the words from Google I do not mean to offend anyone if it's wrong.**


	2. Chapter 1 trouble

**Thanks to one of my two awesome editors i was able to post, please review.** rode on the back of the sewer lid Virgil had managed to collect. Hopefully people look before they step. Sam was beside us hoping forward, Edwardo had just transported in front of the robber who turned Personally I didn't know why I had to be here. It was a robbery, Virgil could just electrify him or something. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to like this superhero thing." Virgil said as Sam stuck out her foot making the robber trip. Sam took off the robbers mask then with a gasped backed up. The robber rose, white hair fell from her shoulders. "So your the famous Asmai. Where's your mentor Artemis?" Asami only backed up, "you poor little girl, let's put you out of your misery, shall we?" A sword appeared it her hand she lifted it over her head, "oh no you don't" blue energy shot the sword out of her hand she stared at it for a moment. Asami took the chance she hopped up and delivered a kick to the girls face, the girl caught it, than delivered a kick herself, Asami went flying until she rolled to a stop before us. Asami groaned, she made a effect to rise but stopped and clutched her side, Virgil and I hopped off but Asami only raised her hand, a sign I knew all to we'll from my grandfather. "Seems she still has some of her Hunter pride." Asami charged. She leapt over the girl doing a flip and landed in a somersault. She sprinted to the sword. The girl only smiled, a new sword appeared in her hand and attacked. First Asami blocked, they were in a lock, the girl kicked Asami in the chest, then expertly twirled her sword as Asami gasped for air, then when she seemed to gain it, the girl attacked again. Asmai rolled to side and the girl started saying something "για κακό για σας αγόρια θα χαρώ πολύ να, ΕΕΕ, να βοηθήσει τους αποσυρθεί από τη γραμμή τους εργασία" ("to bad about your boys I'll be happy to, uh, help them retire from their line of work,") Asami's eyes widened as she threw something at the girls face, it had a small explosion, the girls screamed backing up. Asami delivered a side kick to her face, then kicked her in the chest, the girl stumbled up. "φαίνεται ότι έχω υποτίμησαν σας" ( it seems I've underestimated you,) the girl said wiping the blood from the side of her mouth. A heavy fog came from behind the girl, she backed into it disappearing. Asami stood proud staring after the girl, the mist and the girl disappeared, Asami turned to us smiled, then with a moan collapsed. Edwardo appeared behind her just in time to catch her.


	3. Chapter 2 care

Asami's pov

My eyes opened, I saw Tye. He smiled, pointed to me then gave a thumbs up, I nodded. He sat on my bed, I brushed my hair back. It was loose and fell to my neck, my head band. " my head band, where I is it?" I asked, he shook his head, " I don't know what your saying," I had no clue what he said, but I guess he had no idea what I said, I touched his headband and pointed to my forehead. "Oh," He reached into is sweater pocket, and pulled out my yellow headband. I remember the word of thank you was, what was it... purple no, "Thank ou" he smiled at me. "me, seesters, speek," My sister's, the huntresses of Artemis. I recall the goddess never allowed Artemis Crock and I to be true huntresses, she said we needed to do something else, and we couldn't be one. "Where are they?" I cocked my head to the side.

Tye's pov

I pulled out a hand dictionary Luther had got us. "Where are they?" I asked her in Japanese, she frowned, then shrugged "you don't know" I released. She nodded, "Hola Hermano, why didn't you tell us she was awake?" Edwardo said while he Virgil and the translator, took a man in his thirty's took their seats. " ask her who was the girl from before." Virgil said, He asked something and she replied. "she says she did not know the girl, but the girl knew her." "How?" The translator asked Asami replied, " she asks how should she know? It could be from her sisters." "Ask about being a Hunter," Asami didn't respond. The translator repeated, silence, he repeated, Asami wasn't paying attention anymore, finally she said something. "she wants to talk to a Artemis Crock or a Jade Crock, hopefully Artemis."

Asami's pov

Artemis ran to the ocean. The sea was beautiful and as you can see Artemis is my mentor and we are the only girls not allowed to be huntresses. I watched as her beautiful blonde hair blow in the wind, she had a gray bikini. Artemis was like an older sister, one you'd wish you could be. From her flat stomach, to her piercing gray eyes and blonde hair. She was truly a goddess that fell from the sky. I was nothing like her. I had dark hair, a green and brown eye. She claimed it made me special but I wasn't to sure. Standing next to her she was a rare beauty and I was just strange. My sister's would be angry for me saying such things but it's true. I haven't felt very pretty since IT happened. The accident that caused me to have a different eye. "Asami" My paradise disappeared. I was back with the translator, Tye, Virgil and Edwardo. "Who is Artemis?" I pulled out my jacket, thankfully I had put the picture into my pocket before the reach came, my plan had been to hunt down Artemis. This picture was of the last time I saw her.

Tye's pov

Asami showed us a picture. She was as pretty as ever, except her hair was longer. There was another girl in the picture absolutely stunning. She was wearing a silver parka, like Asami was, that matched her gray eyes. She had long, blonde lively hair that fell farther then the picture would show. Asami is extremely pretty but next to this girl, she seemed a little ...young. She seemed like that middle school little sister by her older model sister. Asami was pulled close almost as if the girl were saying 'this is my sister, isn't she awesome?' I took the picture.


	4. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back and because i was gone so long looky what i got. 2 of them.**

Ch 3

Tye's pov

When we knocked on the maroon door, we could hear a dog bark behind it. The door opened revealing a redhead with green eyes. We had gone all the way to Gotham "hello?" "Hola señor Sorry for bothering you but we're looking for a friend's sister." Eduardo began. "Sorry but I'm not a girl so." He went to close the door I put my hand out stopping it, the dude looked like he was ready to punch me but I so wasn't in the mood to care. I stuck out the picture "This girl, have you seen her?" The guys face fell I moved back revealing Asami. "Asami?" He asked Asami nodded, the man sighed. "come in" He led us in, the first thing we saw was a woman holding a red headed baby right next to a man who I guessed to be the father. "Artemis passed away a few weeks ago." The man sighed, we looked at Asami who didn't seem to understand. "who are they?" the woman asked. "friends of Artemis." Asami looked at the woman and said something. The woman gasped, and said something, giving the child to the man and walking to the now bawling Asami. Asami grabbed onto the woman, they both had a good cry. They didn't calm down for about an hour, Asami and the woman began talking. "The woman looked at us. " that girl, the one from before, don't let Asami fight her alone again." "Who was she?" Virgil asked, " a strong powerful girl that will kill you and not think twice about it,"

I followed them out. "Help me" I turned there was a red head with read eyes. "I'm a little hungry. Next thing I know I was rammed against the side of the building. I started shaking, there was pain and the girl ran out of there. Could she have been a speedster? She was running pretty fast. I looked down into a puddle and saw a black wolf staring at me.

Artemis pov

I walked to Kalder's room. He was slowly gaining his mind back. "you need to eat, martian." Megan looked at me. _'Thank you Artemis.'  
'of course Megan,'  
' who is she?'  
'Who?'  
' Asami, you mention her a lot"  
'she was my little sister.'  
'Oh, I'd love to meet her,'  
'if she's still alive. Truthfully I don't know if she is or not, I haven't seen her in years. A few months before I joined the team actually.'_


	6. Chapter 4

Oh gosh, what the heck? What's going on. I kept looking at these paws, I ended up falling on my butt. I needed help, I needed, I needed Grandpa. I tripped several time trying to get up. I got the hand of walking and stared running, I felt like flash for a second. It took about two hours to make it to Texas. From Gotham, a good weeks drive, in two hours. I found my self at Grandfathers, what if I scare him? My grandfather walked outside, he looked at me. "hello young one. I bet you have questions" yeah I do, like how, why do you know about then it dawned on me, the stories. The cold ones the girl flashed into my mind, and the warrior wolves. "calm down, then come inside, I will get you some of my grandson's clothes." He disappeared into the house and came out with some clothes_. 'guys someones on' 'a new phaser?' 'where are you' 'we can help'_ I calmed down. I was back and sore, very sore. My grandfather smiled "Tye put these on" I obeyed and followed him into his home. He heated up a plate for me. I sat down in the kitchen, he presented me with chicken, greens, and rice. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the smell it my nose. Grandfather heated another plate as I devoured the first. "The legends of our tribe, after the sons phased their descendants phased in order to protect the tribe." I nodded devouring the second plate of food he gave me. "you are the next Alpha of the Mescalero pack. I decided not to contact the pack until you were ready. You will continue to phase when you are angry, and it can hurt those around you,especially an imprint-"

"whats that?"

"your soul mate, she was created for you and you only. You will bond after seeing her for the first time after phasing." he continued telling me the basics like when you phase, imprints and how they must be protected, those voices I heard, the cold ones, what i had to do etc. "My pack, where, who-" The door burst open 4 guys with buzz cuts, every muscle you can imagine and the Mescalero tribe symbol on their arms. " Holling-" They stopped short in seeing me. "This is my grandson, Tye, he recently phased." My grandfather announced "Tye these are your pack mates Mathew, James, Michel, and Anthony " They looked at me for a second, I had known them already. James was a pain in The butt, Michel was quiet, Anthony was nice and Mathew, I didn't know much about sure he was popular but I didn't really know him. "we'll, I guess we should patrol, its gonna be a lot easier now that-" "yeah I have to make a call first." I walked to the phone and called both Virgil and Eduardo who didn't pick up. I sighed, asami, "konichewa, Tye-san!" She stared saying a whole lot in Japanese.

"Asami, konichewa."

"konichewa"

"virgil, Eduardo.".She said something then, "Ty, man, what happened to you, we were worried that S.T.A.R or the reach had got you."

"yeah, I"ll be back soon, maybe a couple days tops"

"a couple days, man, Lex isn't gonna be happy bout that."

" I know I know, come on dude"

"fine, yeah whatever, but just for a few days."

"thanks" I hung up the phone. The pack was staring at me. "so, the patrol " I asked, they nodded. I followed them outside, "strip and phase" I obeyed, 'alright first things first, who was that and what did you mean by a few days?' James growled. 'Don't worry about it.' 'dude your part of the pack now act like, it' I glared. Surprisingly I felt comfortable in my fur. "That's all you can say?" I heard we looked at each other their was a man and woman, the girl I recognized as Jade but the man, nothing. 'Jade? who's Jade?' Tony asked. 'a sister of a friend.' "He killed your daughter and all your worried about is your stupid reputation"

"they disgraced me" the blonde man shouted. 'so that must be their dad'

"He murdered your daughter in coldblood, and do you care no, you don't care that she was stabbed clean through, you don't care that she died in her friends arms when he was trying to save her" Jade grew quieter. "but why should you? Your an abusive father that tried to pin me against my sister, my only regret is that you succeeded."

"and how are you gonna fix that?"

"by avenging her death"

"exactly I want my respect and you want revenge, two birds one stone." He smiled.

"whatever, lets get this done." They walked away 'what the heck?' 'someones in trouble we should-' 'later' I cut him off. 'but we need-' 'I"ll handle that.' I continued the patrol, they followed. When I got to the house I called Eduardo who thankfully picked up. "Tye?" I told him about Jade.

"Lo cual no es cosa, hablar de locos! I'll see what I can do."

"thanks"

"Lex-"

" Isn't happy I figured"

"okay then Adiós amigo"

"Adiós" The pack stared at me "what who was that?" "a-" "friend we got that" I stared at James. "Tye. We are your brothers now, you shouldn't keep things from your brothers we understand" "no you don't" I growled at Matthew "you have no idea what I've been through and what I can do, I get your trying to help but don't " I snarled he stared at me as if I had just grown another eye. "Tye, whats going on?" I looked down, "you wouldn't believe it if I told you." I can't believe I was really gonna tell them.


End file.
